Light
by Musiclover066520
Summary: When you die, they say you see a light. They say that that means your death is near. For me, this means that life is near. Van HelsingLord of the Rings REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Van Helsing/LOTR I have ever written…. This prologue is just to see if it would be of any interest. Updating will be a problem because of the musical I'm currently in. REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Van Helsing or Lord of the Rings.

Prologue:

When you die, they say you see a light. They say that that means your death is near. For me, this means that life is near.

He is the most loyal servant of the devil… meant to spread the hate and coldness of Satan to the world.

He is the left hand of God… he defeats things that are only told in stories that kept little ones inside at night.

I was meant to either join Satan's servant… or find the hand of God… and I didn't find them either on Earth.

My name is Lavinia Andrews… and I'm chosen to make the best or worst choice known to mankind.

I know that this is very short… but I promise that it will be longer! REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank-you to the people who put me on their alert lists and to those who have reviewed.

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

Chapter 1:

I have seen and have gone through things that no one should have. Let me start from the beginning:

_Fear, pure fear; you never want coursing through your veins. Panic, it takes over your mind. Before you know it, you're running. Hallways surround you as you run; twisting and turning in the dark. You know they're after you. You know that they're going to find you… they always do. Even so, you know you need to get away._

_There they are; the doors. If only you could just reach them. It feels as if they are getting farther and farther away from you. Your lungs are burning; your legs are on fire. Your heart is beating; you're running with the beat. Theses sensations are nothing that any human should feel. The doors are right in front of you, you open them… _

_Light, pure light shines down on you. You have never seen it in years. It blinds you. You wish you could soak yourself in it, but you can't. They are still after you. So, you run. Suddenly, trees engulf your vision; they take you in. You stumble, but your pace continues. They're still after you. The trees are in your path, they want to speak to you. They groan as you pass by. This continues for an eternity. A plain some forth; you stop. You look up at the sky and smile. But, the sky turns dark and cloudy. Your smile fades. They're still after you. A light shines in front of you; beckoning you. Your freedom is near. You run. Then, the strangest and most beautiful sound fills your ears._

_Hoofs beat on the ground in an assault. Then a rider is running toward you on a tall stallion. He sits tall and strong. He reaches out his left hand. You know you're safe. He is your angel. There is something else in the background… it wills itself to come forth. _

The sound of an alarm clock rang through the small room. Lavinia Andrews woke with a start. Her breath began to slow as she realized she was having a nightmare. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:16. She reached over and turned off the alarm. Her brown crossed in a look of confusion. That was the fifth time she had had that dream, that nightmare. Lavinia shook her head. She needed to get ready for work.

Lavinia reached for the remote next to her alarm clock. A picture of a highway graced the television screen that was placed on the opposite side of the room. A female's smooth voice filled the room.

"Backups are all along the highway for about a mile. Plan on calling in late because your commute will be an extra forty-five minutes to an hour." The small red-head shook her hair and walked into her bathroom.

Lavinia looked at her reflection. A pair of hazel-brown eyes stared back. Her small face was completed with a small button nose that was dusted with freckles. Her full lips made it look like she was in a slight pout… but that was something she rarely did. Lavinia's full hair framed her face, when it didn't look like she just rolled out of bed. Lavinia began to inspect other features.

Her breasts… well, according to her roommate, would be classified as small but not too small... just right. His voice filled her head "_Well, I think that's what I would be thinking about them if I were straight._" Lavinia smirked. Her stomach was pretty flat; there was a little pooch, but that only made her seem more filled in. Her career in theatre really did help. Lavinia looked at the top of her head and stood on the balls and toes of her feet. If only she could grow two more inches; she might be _average_ height.

"Murders have been occurring across the world over the past few months. What makes them so prominent is that they all have occurred in the same fashion. All victims seemed to have two piercing in the neck right at the jugular vein. Many people call this the work of vampires; others say it's a cult. What's more puzzling and disturbing is that these killers kill whole families… children included. Police and government officials can't seem to find a reason why these specific families were targeted. These attacks originated in Transylvania and slowly worked their way around the world…"

Lavinia stepped out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth. Her eyes watched the anchorwoman as she spoke.

"This is awful. Police advise you to lock your doors at night and stay off the streets at dark. On a lighter note…" Lavinia shook her head and walked back into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

_Three months before_

"Where will we send him?" A voice whispered. The dark room was only lit by a single candle.

"He is to be sent to the past. Dr. Frankenstein had perfected his machine a few months before his death." Another voice answered.

"Will he appreciate being put into a different time?"

"Of course! He has a chance to let his children live!"

"But… are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"Prince Velkan… he had children…"

"Yes… we have traced his bloodline… they will be out of the way."

"Would he not want to kill one himself?" A sigh filled the room.

"Fine! Keep one alive! But that is your job, your responsibility!"

"Yes."

"Good…"

"…"

"What!"

"What if Van Helsing finds out…"

"He wouldn't… but if he does… no… someone would have to solve the riddles and clues… no one has done it before…."

"But his companion did… that was how they figured out the Counts weakness…"

"And? He got lucky…"

"But-''

"Enough questions! Kill them all but one!"

"Yes sir."

"Good… the Counts ashes will be sent… the Dark Lord will know what to do with them."

"Yes sir." The sound of footsteps filled the room.

OKAY!!! Van Helsing will be introduced in the next chapter… please review!!


End file.
